Soy un caballero, soy Dark Mousy
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Cituada en el siglo XVI, nos cuenta la historia de un joven que lo daba todo por dinero, mujeres y muchos, pero muchos líos.
1. Rindiendo cuentas

**Soy un caballero, soy Dark Mousy**

**Capitulo 1: Rindiendo cuentas**

Corría el año 1545 en una apacible ciudad europea. Era de noche y, por la fecha, se celebraba el carnaval allí. En la hostería de Sahera, un hombre con un antifaz y sombrero, como dictaba la costumbre del carnaval, escribía con rapidez una carta. Cuando la culmino, un aparente criado se le acercó y se llevó la carta consigo. Fue entonces cuando aquel extraño escritor se acercó a Sahera, quien estaba tras el mostrador.

-Mi buen señor- comenzó embozando una sonrisa que podía hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer- necesito que me guarde dos de sus mejores botellas de vino para la media noche.

-Así será, señor...

-un amigo, es mejor- da media vuelta sobre sus talones, pero vuelve a girar- si viene un hombre, Niwa, hágame el favor de decirle que me espere.- nuevamente se gira y se va. Pasa por la puerta y se detiene para, muy galantemente, saludar a dos señoritas que estaban hablando. Como era de esperar ambas mujeres sonríen coquetas mientras lo ven alejarse. El señor Sahera frunce el entrecejo, no le gusta que sus hijas anden mirando con buenos ojos a los extraños. Pero antes que pudiera llamarlas y reprenderlas, dos nuevos hombres aparecen. Ambos parecían de muy buena posición económica. Estaban sin antifaz por lo que se les podía ver el rostro con facilidad. Uno era de cabellos negros entre canos y ojos azules intensos, y el otro de cabellos marrones y ojos grises. Los parecían estar de malhumor y, además, el estar allí no les hacía gracia. Se pararon frente al hotelero, pero uno sólo habló:

-Disculpe, quién es el dueño?

-Lo tiene enfrente, desean habitaciones o un trago?

-Una mesa y saber si ha llegado el joven Mousy.

-Bien, les puedo ofrecer la mesa de allá, pero nunca había sentido nombrar al joven.

Los dos hombres le dieron las gracias y sentaron de mala gana ha esperar. Vigilaban atentamente la puerta. Ninguno hablaba, por miedo ha distraerse y no verlo entrar.

De pronto entró un joven de cabellos rojos y, por los hoyuelos de su antifaz, sus ojos eran de un color similar. Se acercó al dueño y, con cautela, le dijo su nombre al hombre:

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Niwa y estoy buscando a mi amigo

-Ah, si, él no ha llegado todavía, pero me pidió que le dijera que usted lo esperar

El chico asintió y se fue a una mesa, cercana a los hombres que habían llegado con anterioridad.

Cuando llegó la media noche, aquel extraño regresó. Realizó una mirada veloz al todo el lugar y reparó en el hecho de su amigo había llegado. Pasó primero por el mostrador para retirar las botellas y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a su amigo.

-Hola, eres tú?- preguntó con desconfianza

-Claro- respondió el otro con seguridad

-Quítate la mascara porque no te creo, muchos quieren matarme, sabes?

-Lo sé, Dark, lo sé- le respondió quitándose la mascara.

Pese a que ambos estaban disfrutando se sus veinte años, el joven sin mascara poseía rasgos aún de niño. Su amigo hizo lo mismo, dejando que muchos mechones de pelo negro violáceo le cayeran encima de sus ojos, violeta.

-Y bien? Quién ganó la apuesta?- preguntó con impaciencia Dark

-He matado ha 20 hombres y he encantado ha 15 mujeres. Fue un largo viaje por Francia, pero conseguí 300.000 florines, qué tal tú?

-Pues, he dejado bajo tierra ha 32 hombres y he disfrutado de la delicias de 20 mujeres. ¿Qué puedo decir? Italia del norte ha sido una gran elección y elevé mi fortuna casi el doble....así que, paga, paga!!- sonrió con malicia extendiendo su mano.

-Grrr...Dark...quien me manda ha realizar apuestas con el mejor espadachín y mujeriego del pueblo? En fin- comenzó a sacar monedas de su saco de cuero.

-Espera, que tal otra apuesta?

-Dark, no puedo irme todo un año de viaje nuevamente, además mañana debo casarme con Miyuki... debo asumir mis responsabilidades después de todo un año de fortuna y daño.

Dark realizó una mueca de desagrado ante el hecho del casamiento. Ese ritual era algo que detestaba, pero sabía que él también tendría que pasar por él, con aquella desconocida que su padre le había arreglado.

-Sí, sí... mira, si logró conquistar a una mujer comprometida y a una novicia, tu me darás el saco entero, si pierdo yo te doy esa suma, después de todo...sé que perdiste esos 300.000 florines, mentiroso!!

-Me has atrapado, Mousy, pero acepto.

Se estrechan las manos y luego se van. Aquellos hombres que estaban hace rato allí estallaron en ira. Uno, el de pelo oscuro, se dio a conocer como el padre de Dark, el señor Yuji Mousy. Maldecía por tener un hijo tan terrible, tenía el peor de los hijos. Incapaz de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, quien le había dado dos hermosas nietas. Por otra parte, el hombre de cabellos marrones quien era el padre de la prometida del terrible joven, el señor Eriol Harada, temía por el honor de su hija. Como conclusión disolvió el compromiso. Ambos se retiraron ofendidos de allí.

Mientras Dark corría a su casa para preparase y luego asistir a la casa de la mujer comprometida, Daisuke corría a la casa de Miyuki para advertirla puesto que sabía que su amigo la escogería a ella.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto una joven novicia de 17 años suspiraba en compañía de su amiga, pero a la vez su superiora, Risa. Ella observaba con detenimiento a la joven que, acurrucada en su cama, leía una intensa, apasionada y hermosa carta de amor, sólo para ella. Nunca lo había visto a él, su prometido y autor de la carta, pero supuso que era un joven muy galante. En realidad nunca había visto nada aparte del interior del monasterio donde vivía. Su familia la había puesto allí desde pequeña, para que fuese una mujer derecha y pura. Pero por momentos sentía envidia de las jóvenes que corrían por los prados descalzas, con la hierba haciéndoles cosquillas en los pies y el viento intruso enredado entre sus cabellos.

-Crees que sea verdad?- preguntó mirando a su amiga

-Es un hombre de sentimiento, Riku

-Ha de ser muy guapo, me gustaría verlo- suspiró echándole una mirada a la ventana de su cuarto, que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

-No debes pensar en eso, jovencita- la reprimió.

-Lo sé- respondió apenada

Notas de la autora: el primer capitulo y lo leyeron!!! TT que felicidad!! En poco tiempo estará el capitulo 2: será capaz Daisuke de advertir a su novia? La novicia dejará de soñar despierta? Yo dejaré de hacer historias malas? Esto y mucho más... proximamente!!


	2. Destreza

**Capitulo 2: Destreza **

Daisuke llegó agitado hasta la casa su amada, nunca creyó que aquel sentimiento de protección galopara en su pecho. Usualmente hubiese tomado divertida la idea de su amigo, pero no. Ella iba a ser su esposa y no iba permitir que la deshonrará. Miró hacía arriba y notó como aun estaban encendidas las velas de su alcoba. Con gran agilidad alcanzó su balcón y entró sin dificultad.

Allí estaba tumbada leyendo una pequeña novela, de las cuales sólo los nobles tenían acceso , pero ella pertenecía a ese rango. Elevó su mirada hasta aquel hombre de camisa blanca, pantalones de montar, botas y capa, cuya espada digna de su cargo de espadachín colgaba de su cintura. Se sintió abrumada de tener a un hombre en su alcoba, no era digno de una mujer de sociedad estar con un hombre allí con el que no estaba casada aun.

-Daisuke, qué se supone que haces aquí? Mi padre pedirá tu cabeza si te ve

-Vengo a advertirte

-De qué?- preguntó ella saliendo de su cama con su camisón de dormir.

-De los planes de Dark, viene a cortejarte

- El joven Mousy?- volvió a preguntar nuevamente, pero casi no prestaba atención a sus palabras, estaba muy ocupada en admirar sus rasgos.

-Aja

-No debes preocuparte, lo alejaré como si fuera un perro con peste

-Segura?- desconfiaba de que una mujer pudiera rechazar los encantos de su amigo.

-Si- sintió la mano cálida de su prometido en su rostro y luego sus labios sobre los de ella. No era común que la besará, pero desde mañana lo vería en su lecho todas las mañanas hasta el fin de sus días. Se separaron con lentitud y antes que pudiera despedirse el desapareció por el balcón.

Miyuki se paró allí para esperar a Dark, pero antes había tomado precauciones y Daisuke esperaba entre las sombras de la casa. El joven Mousy salió raudo de su casa, sería una noche larga para él. Como era su costumbre, iba acompañado de su mensajero y dos amigos más, el capitán Keiji y su delegado Funabashi. Al arribar en la casa de la joven se llevó la sorpresa de que ella estuviera allí. Trepó con la agilidad de un gato de montaña, y se paró en frente de ella.

-Buenas noches, moza- le sonri

-Buenas noches, Mousy... es qué tu no estabas en la cárcel?

-Pues si tu amante no lo está, no veo porque yo debería- respondió con aire ofendido.

-Ha venido a esta noche- replicó ella coqueta

-Así ?- se acercó más y le retiró unos mechones de la cara para ponerlos detrás de sus orejas- y qué ha dicho?

-Que cierto moreno me venia a conquistar

Se acercó más a la dama que tenía enfrente, hasta que sus caras estuvieran al borde del roce. Cada uno sentía la respiración tranquila quemándoles la piel. Pero la mujer supo controlar las tentaciones y dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa. Los ojos de le brillaron con malicia, olía el miedo.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló antes de que ellos volvieran a emitir sonido.

-No puedo realizar nada ante una mujer advertida, sin embargo...- colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella, sonrosada, y acercó sus labios, pero antes del roce escuchó un grito que lo hizo sobresaltar:

-Dark!!! Baja y pelea!! No voy a permitir que la toques- era su amigo, quien tenía empuñada su espada entre los roseadles. El moreno bajó, aunque muy molesto. Realizó un movimiento por encima del hombro y aparecieron sus compañeros. Daisuke estaba asustado, no podría pelear contra los cuatro.

-Cobarde- murmur

-Sabes, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a pelear...Keiji te encargas?

-S

Asintió con la cabeza a sus amigos y se echó a correr por los jardines hasta superar la valla. Montó el caballo que con anterioridad había dejado preparado. Su nueva parada sería el monasterio.

No tenía sueño aún, esa carta se lo había robado. Se sacó la cofia y se sentó delante del espejo, para cepillar. Lo llevaba corto, hasta la base del cuello. No eran las costumbres de la época, pero cuando el monseñor había descubierto que llevaba el cabello casi por la cintura la obligó a cortárselo. Sabía que algún día podría salir de allí y tener el cabello más largo y hermoso del pueblo. Ambición. No estaba bien que pensará en ello, pero parecía que aquella carta la hubiese corrompido.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana para ver la luna llena con las estrellas bailándole alrededor. Suspiró. Era una noche perfecta para el romance y ella estaba encerrada. Le dio un golpe con furia al vidrio.

Pasos en su corredor. Dio un brinco y se metió en su cama. Si la pescaban despierta la obligarían a arrodillarse en maíz para reflexionar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente.

-Riku, Riku... despierta- era la voz de la superiora

La chica fingió despertar y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Qué sucede, superiora Emiko?

-Tengo noticias de tu padre, ha decidido que te quedarás de por vida aquí. Ha disuelto tu compromiso. Siento envidia de ti, no has conocido las tentaciones del exterior, no sufrirás con esta decisión.

-Oh...- respondió dolida, nunca saldría de allí. Esa boca fue su ejemplo de sabiduría por mucho tiempo, pero hoy le parecía vacía. No habría prados de hierba para ella.

-Que pases buena noche y no olvides tus oraciones- le sonrió la mujer desde la puerta. Tras ella apareció su amiga Risa.- Debes dejar dormir a la novicia

-Tengo noticias para ella- respondió de manera cortes pero con un dejo de molestia

-Las de su padre?- la miró con desconfianza

-No, de otra índole

-Pueden esperar?

-No

La madre superiora se fue y Risa entró al recinto exaltada, llevaba un bulto consigo. Cerró la puerta y luego desplegó un vestido blanco sobre la cama de la chica.

-Póntelo, la noche te espera- respondió con ojos brillantes

-Pero, Risa, no debo.. qué piensas hacer?

La mujer no le respondió y la ayudó a sacarse el camisón. Se colocó su nuevo vestido, el cual le ceñía el busto con un lazo de seda y poseía un gran escote. Se sentía hermosa mientras daba vueltas frente el espejo. De pronto un ruido en la ventana. Un hombre estaba en su balcón. Risa corrió a abrir el vidrio para que no hiciera más ruido y él entró. Riku sentí que el aire no le alcanzaba.

Él se inclinó y le besó la mano.

-Dark Mousy- se presentó mientras elevaba su mirada hasta el rostro de la joven.

Ella simplemente se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de su amado.


	3. Acero y amor

**Capitulo 3: Acero y amor **

La casa de los Mousy era muy amplia, de hermosas galerías de mármol y aljibes en los patios. Al costado tenía una pradera, donde de niño Dark corría a los brazos de su madre con un ramo de flores en su mano. Poseía grande habitaciones con todas las comodidades de la época y dorseles de seda de la India. El ambiente que flotaba era muy romántico.

Todavía los rayos de sol no bañaban los prados, cuando la superiora Emiko corría hacia la habitación de Riku para preparar los hábitos y también que atendiera a su padre, quien había venido de visita. Cuando llegó al cuarto el mismo estaba vacío y el camisón de la joven en la cama tirado. Notó que además no estaba Risa y ventana estaba abierta. Corrió furiosa ante tal atrevimiento hacia su recinto, donde la esperaba el padre de la joven y le anunció su huída. Colérico el hombre salió de allí.

Riku entreabrió los ojos, la seda del dorsel le acariciaba la piel. Abrió los ojos completamente y notó que no estaba en su gris habitación de monasterio, sino en una muy hermosa. Corrió las cobijas y salió de la cama. Sin calzado que le protegiera los pies y exaltada por no saber donde estaba, no le importaba el frío matinal. Salió hacia una de las galerías que envolvía un patio lleno de plantas. La visión era muy relajante.

-Señorita, se va a enfermar así- dijo una voz masculina y seductora a sus espalda.

-Qué ha dicho?- preguntó ella girando lentamente para encontrarse con Dark.

-Va a pescar un resfriado así- con un movimiento la tomó en brazos- así va estar mejor

No respondió. Sentía la cara arder ante la cercanía. Se concentró en el sonido del corazón galopante del joven. Ninguno hablaba, quizás no había palabras para emplear en ese instante. Entraron nuevamente en la elegante habitación y con una suavidad extrema la dejó en la cama.

-Por qué me has traído?- preguntó inocente ella, clavando sus ojos café en los amatista de él

-Para admirar tu belleza, experimentar la suavidad de tu piel- posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la rodó por su cara, tocando con suavidad su labios- y para...- inclinó cabeza acercando sus labios

-Detente, Dark Mousy!!! No voy a permitir que un lujurioso como tú se robe la virginidad de los labios de mi hija- gritó el padre de la joven entrando en la habitación, empuñando su filosa y larga espada de acero.

El joven se puso de pie enseguida, no temblaba pero sus ojos expresaban temor. Estaba desvalido, no portaba sus armas sólo tenía la esperaza de que todo consistiera en un mero juego de palabras. Eriol Harada dio un paso sin vacilar hacia delante, acortando la distancia con el joven.

-Señor yo puedo explicar....- balbuce

-No quiero oír las palabras que salen de esa boca, has secuestrado ha mi hija y estas a punto de eliminar su honra.- levantó el arma- debes pagar por tus fechorías, Dark.

Realizaron un ágil combate, el joven esquivando el filo del acero. Riku observaba la escena con gran temor, la cara de furia de su padre le invocaba temor. El último esquivo definitivo y el acero realizó una herida en el brazo del joven, quien n cayó de rodillas atajando su brazo. La joven se arrojó a socórrelo, arrodillándose también. Rasgó su vestido y fabricó una precaria venda para la herida sangrante. El hombre los observaba, mientras el fijo de su espada goteaba escarlata.

-Riku, ensucias tu falda y tu honor al ayudar a ese individuo despreciable- incitó su padre.

-No quiero oír, padre, tus palabras no son sabías- comenzó ella poniéndose de pie mientras Dark apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo- no puedes decir despreciable al amor, mí amor.- terminó, acariciando los cabellos negros de aquel hombre con ternura suprema.

-Tu corazón y mente es joven, no puede saber... ven y vamos al monasterio, la superiora reza por tu bienestar.

-Entonces reza porque me quede aquí.- respondió elevando su mirada hasta la de su padre

-Pero hija...

-Padre te pido que me dejes aquí, educa bien a Ritsuko, mi hermana menor- reflexionó, sin cambiar su postura tanto física como mentalmente.

El hombre marchó furioso pero realizando el sacrificio de aceptar el amor entre los jóvenes. Dark estaba casi dormido entre las caricias. El sentir el contacto de su manos lo hacía estremecer y palpitar el corazón. Nunca había sentido eso con una mujer, ese calor interno que podía vencer el más crudo invierno y transformar tarde de lluvia en noches de verano. La veía y la sentía pura. Era una delicada flor en la montaña. Una entre miles. Entregada para él. Pero, ¿ sería capaz de rechazar ese corazón? No lo creía así.

Otro nuevo personaje rompe el hechizo entre ellos. Daisuke, quien estaba molesto por la treta de la madruga. Por ninguna razón interrumpiría los cariños de su amada. El joven de cabellos rojos se mostró atónito ante el hecho de que su mejor, el más galán del dúo, estuviera arrodillado ante una mujer. Lo usual es que ellas estuvieran a sus pies esperando algún roce de sus manos. Notaba el amor allí y no quiso interferir, por lo que se retiró de aquellos aposentos sin emitir sonido.

En un horario cercano al medio día, los rayos de sol hicieron que el joven Dark abriera los ojos para ver a su querida Riku en la ventana. Estaba mirando a través de ella hacia fuera. Se veía soñada entre. las cortinas que flameaban con el viento tibio. Notó que su vendaje era nuevo y limpio. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Se acercó a su cama.

-Ya estás mejor?

-Mucho, pero dime, ¿ qué hora es?

-El mediodía

-Oh, rayos... la boda, debo ir.

-Preparé tu traje, tu padre me ha dicho donde estaba- respondió satisfecha al ver la cara de asombro que dirigía hacia una silla donde yacía un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca, su faja y una chaqueta de montar.

Luego de levantarse y vestirse, Riku puedo admirar lo hermoso que se veía con el sol iluminándolo.

-Ahora t

-Pero...- sus palabras quedaron suspendidas, él había salido del lugar muy rápido.


	4. Fiestas de Confensión

**Capitulo 4: Fiestas de confesión **

No había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para volver al cuarto cuando el dueño de la casa volvía con un vestido entre los brazos y una joven criada atrás. La chica no parecía superar los 15 años, tenía el pelo castaño claro casi gris por el hollín, el vestido arreglado con retazos y los pies envueltos en una precaria zapatilla.

-Ten, es de mi madre...quiero que vengas conmigo

-Pero yo...

-Shh- le cerró los labios con un dedo- Towa, ayúdala a vestirse- ordenó algo severo a la joven muchacha que veía con malos ojos a Riku. Las dos se introdujeron en el cuarto donde también se había desatado la pelea al alba.

Towa ajustó con firmeza y algo violenta el corsé del traje azul. Era un vestido azul con un escote digno de la época y como accesorios tenía una cinta negra que iba al cuello.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en un taburete para que la joven le arreglará el cabello.

-Y tu quién eres?- preguntó con voz intrigante

-Yo...soy la prometida de Dark- respondió con timidez viendo en el espejo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Prometida? No lo sabía...van a casarse pronto?

-No lo sé...me pase gran parte de mi vida encerrada en un monasterio, creo que necesito conocerlo bien antes de casarme.

-Vaya- terminó el arreglo e hizo espacio para que la joven se parara- ya estás lista.

Salieron y Dark no tardó en ofrecerle el brazo a su prometida para conducirla hacia la puerta. Afuera los esperaba un caballo negro.

-No es este el vehículo digno de una dama como tú, pero debemos llegar a prisa- comentó avergonzado

-No te preocupes por mí...las etiquetas no me importan mucho- respondió dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras él la ayudaba a subir.

Cuando estuvieron listos, él le ordenó con firmeza al caballo que se pusiera en marcha. Varios minutos más tarde estaban en las puertas de la catedral del pueblo.

-Wiz, busca un lugar- le dijo con suavidad a su corcel.

Entraron en silencio al recinto, donde había bastante gente y el coro cantaba. Se sentaron a la derecha, del lado del novio. Momentos más tarde entró Miyuki, con un gran vestido blanco. Riku dio un respingo de emoción al verla.

Mientras las campanas sonaban en la catedral del pueblo, dos sirvientas hablaban en la cocina de la familia Mousy. Una era la más joven de todas, Towa, que cosía un trapo; la otra, al mayor amasaba con fuerza un bollo de maza.

-Lo puedes creer?- refunfuñó la joven- me había dicho que no tenía compromisos, que yo iba a ser la única, que por fin iba a ser una elegante señora

-Towa, niña, si que eres tonta- se rió por lo bajo la cocinera- Un hombre de su categoría nunca podría casarse con una sirvienta...

-Y todo por esa novicia, Riku- colocó una mueca de asco en su rostro- si tan sólo pudiera esfumarla...- suspiró pero al instante un brillo de malicia centelló en su mirada- ya lo tengo, ahora vuelvo

-Towa!!- gritó asustada la mujer- no te guíes por la locura, vuelve...!!- ya era muy tarde, la chica había desaparecido por la puerta.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron a la casa de la joven, donde se celebraba la fiesta de bodas. Sería un pasatiempo de toda una tarde, habría doma, charlas, cartas, etc.. Nuevamente estaban arriba de Wiz cabalgando. La chica suspiró y miró anonada el paisaje que pasaba con cierta velocidad por sus costados. Se apoyó con suavidad contra el pecho de él y se dedicó a juguetear con su pañuelo. Él parecía disfrutar cualquier actividad que le elevara la temperatura de la sangre, como cabalgar velozmente o batirse a duelo a menudo. Era un pendenciero, pero lo quería. Alzó la vista para ver su rostro, sonriente y con la vista fija en el horizonte. Posó sus ojos en sus labios, quería besarlo, pero no estaba bien que una mujer diera el primer paso. Llegaron a la lujosa casa, ya mucha gente estaba reunida allí. Atravesaron los jardines y se metieron en la caballeriza. La ayudó a bajar con sutileza, tomándola de las caderas, pero cuando la depositó en el suelo no la soltó. Lentamente se acercó y, sin previo aviso ni autorización, la besó. Riku tembló, imaginando que él le había leído el pensamiento. Se separaron, para que la mirara fijamente. Luego la estrechó fuertemente contra él.

-Te quiero tanto- le susurró al oído- no te separes de mí- le rog

Riku sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele de su ser. Se estremeció totalmente al sentir aquella respiración, caliente y exaltada, cerca de su cuello.

-Yo...yo...- suspiró- también te quiero

-Dark?!!- escucharon alguien atrás de ellos.

Cuando se dieron vuelta el alegre y felizmente casado Daisuke estaba en la puerta, esperando a su amigo. Se aproximó a ellos dando grandes zancadas.

-Ven rápido, las mujeres desesperan por...- miró la cara de espanto y enojo de su amigo, comprendiendo que se había equivocado- ti- concluyó sonrojándose por su equivoco

-Ya vamos- respondió él entre dientes- toma, mi regalo de bodas- le entregó una bolsa de cuero con el dinero de su apuesta.

-Mu-muchas gracias...- sonrió el pelirrojo mientras veía al moreno encaminándose hacía la fiesta con la chica del brazo.

En el parque, donde estaba situado el banquete, varias mujeres se acercaron a la pareja. Una muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azul mar se abrió paso hasta quedar enfrente del joven Mousy.

-Dark, que gusto verte de nuevo

-Ah, hola Agate- respondió al saludo tímido

-Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos tener alguna aventurilla en esta fiesta- agregó seductoramente ella.

Dark notó la cara de desilusión, enojo y tristeza de su compañera, por lo que decidió que era momento de dejar todo en claro y que no hubiera más confusiones.

-Agate- dijo ignorando el comentario- ella es mi prometida, Riku Harada

La chica de cabellos oro le dedicó una expresión de desprecio a la castaña que se aferró con seguridad al brazo de su compañero. Al escuchar tal declaración muchas mujeres salieron de aquel cuadro. Pronto Riku se vio envuelta en una conversación con las viejas amigas de su madre, quienes estaban allí y se emocionaron mucho al verla.

Mientras tanto, Dark había entrado en la doma de un potro salvaje color blanco llamado Yuki.

Notas de la autora: Kyaaaaa!!! Estoy de vuelta, gracias al Review de Kary Anabell Dark8 menudo nombre ). Espero que este cap te haya gustado, cuando tenga otro respiro voy a poner el resto de la historia.


	5. Enemigos hasta la muerte

**Capitulo 5 : enemigos hasta la muerte**

Recorrió por un tiempo inexacto los jardines de aquella elegante casa. Se sentía un poco perdida entre la espesura de las ligustrinas y sin cuidado desembocó ante un rosedal. Era extremadamente hermoso y cuando quiso acercársele sintió el filo de las espinas rozar apenas su piel sin córtala. Suspiró. Quería una de esas flores pero le sería imposible conseguirla.

-Es una flor muy bonita, no?- preguntó una voz masculina atrás de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó pero luego apareció un hombre a su lado. Era muy guapo, tenía los ojos azul profundo y los cabellos azulados. Llevaba puesto un traje verde oscuro.

-Si

-Prefiero las flores simples- comentó ofreciéndole una margarita, que ella desconoció su origen- no eres de aquí, como te llamas?

-Riku Harada- respondió sonriente tomando la flor

-Satoshi Hiwatari, encantado- se presentó tomando su mano para besarla.

Alguien los veía a lo lejos, desde un gran ventanal. Su cabello dorado flotando a su alrededor y una expresión maliciosa en los ojos. Repentinamente un hombre de camisa blanca, algo abierta, con sudor corriendo por su frente y sonriente, se le acerca.

-Qué sucede afuera?

-Mira, se testigo tu mismo- respondió corriéndose un poco

-Riku...- dijo él con un hilo de voz, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios

-Ha estado muy divertida con él- agregó ella sonriendo- no entiendo por qué la escogiste a ella, teniendo tantas mujeres para elegir- cuestionó, jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

-Porque es pura, hermosa, frágil y no me ve como un trofeo...cuando estoy con ella, me siento verdaderamente amado- respondió orgulloso- si me permites voy a ir con ella

-Pero yo te quiero, te amo- dijo caprichosa tomando su brazo.

-Pero si tienes un prometido, nos divertimos mucho aquel verano, pero somos grandes- respondió zafándose de aquella garra

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor- rogó

-No se ven bien las mujeres que rugan a los hombres- respondió saliendo de allí

Aun en el rosedal, dos jóvenes seguían una conversación, ella de 17 años y él de 21 años.

-Oh, así que estudias las ciencias físicas, que interesante- dijo la joven abriendo mucho los ojos

-Si, estoy elaborando la teoría de que la tierra es un geoide, es decir, igual a todo pero parecida a nada.

-Es excelente

_-Riku_

Escucharon gritar a lo lejos y voltearon, para ver como Dark venía corriendo en dirección a ellos. Parecía perturbado y de malhumor. Los alcanzó y se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. Luego colocó su mano estratégicamente en la cintura de su prometida y su acompañante dio un respingo de disgusto.

-Dark Mousy- dijo él presentándose alargando la mano

-Satoshi Hiwatari- respondió estrechándola.

-Lord Hiwatari, él es mi prometido- dijo feliz ella mirado a Dark mientras se sonrojaba

-Ah...- acotó- debo irme, me esperan en una partida de naipes- se excusó saliendo de allí

-Sabes, logré domar a Yuki

-Que bien- respondió ella abrazándolo en señal de felicitación

-Y eso?- señaló la flor que ella tenía en la mano- una margarita? Que flor más simple, lo que tú te mereces es esta- estiró la mano sin temor y sustrajo la rosa que ella tanto quería, sin siquiera pincharse

-Muchas gracias- dijo aspirando aquel agradable aroma- son mis favoritas... estas me dan alergia- agregó señalando la margarita mientras daba un pequeño estornudo ocultando su nariz con la mano.

Towa, la joven sirvienta de la casa, ya había llegado al centro del pueblo y entraba a un establecimiento de mala muerte en busca de alguien. Lo buscó con la mirada, mientras algunos hombres la miraban con interés. De repente lo vio y se acercó veloz.

-Krad...- dijo tratando de llamar la atención de un hombre de largos cabellos dorados y ojos de color miel helada.

-Pero si es la señorita Towa, como esta la sabandija de tu señor?- preguntó con malicia mientras depositaba su vaso de wishki en la barra.

-Pues justamente necesito que me hagas un favor con respecto a él- respondió sentándose junto a él

-Jamás- bramó enojado

-Por favor, además saldrás beneficiado-rogó la maliciosa

-Cómo?- volvió a preguntar mostrando nuevo interés en la conversación

-Verás, Dark tiene una prometida, la cual yo detesto y quiero hacer desaparecer

-Y yo que hago?

-Ahí intervienes tú, yo la mando al lago y tu la secuestras y haces de ella lo que quieras- finalizó expectante

-No veo beneficio en secuestrar a una de sus mujerzuelas

-Es una recién salida del convento, por ende virgen

-Bromeas?

-No- dibujó una gran sonrisa

-Me interesa- dijo mirando al horizonte frotándose la barbilla.

Nuevamente en la fiesta, la reciente pareja caminaba enmudecida por los parques. Nada parecía molestarla, sin embargo no hablaban. De pronto él se sienta apoyándose en árbol y ella a su lado. Como un camino natural, coloca su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él, puesto que llevaba la camisa totalmente abierta. Con una caricia en sus cabellos cayó profundamente dormida y luego él hizo lo mismo.

En el salón principal, Hiwatari hablaba tranquilamente con el Sr. Harada, que hacía unos momentos había llegado a la fiesta. Siempre le había parecido que el Lord sería el candidato perfecto para la mayor de sus dos hijas, pero el Sr. Mousy era un gran amigo suyo y consideraron que era conveniente el compromiso entre sus hijos. Pero con el compromiso disuelto, podía darle una oportunidad a Satoshi.

-Dime, lord, te has encontrado con mi hija?

-Oh, si, he tenido el placer de hablar con ella, le confieso que es una mujer encantadora.

-Me alegro, pero dime el joven Dark Mousy esta rondando por aquí?

-El prometido de la joven Riku? Si

-Demonios, es que este joven no se ha dado cuenta que el compromiso se disolvió.

-Disuelto?- el joven sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Exacto, no habréis pensado que mi joven hija se casaría con semejante salvaje

-No, por supuesto- mintió.

La conversación se prolongo por unas cuantas horas.

Notas de la autora: Perdón por el retraso U, estuve tapada de examenes finales �


	6. Noticias inesperadas

**Capitulo 6: Noticias inesperadas**

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años recorría aprisa los jardines de la casa. Buscaba con desesperación a una persona y no podía hallarla. Con la suerte dándole la mano, vio primero un vestido azul y luego una larga pierna enfundada en negro. Temió un poco, pero sin embargo se acercó raudamente. Respiró tranquila al ver a la adorable pareja durmiendo. Se inclinó y movió un poco a la chica.

-Riku... Riku...-susurró tratando que despertará. Con paciencia lo logró y la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Nana- dijo con voz adormilada. Abrió los ojos aún más y se incorporó con agilidad- me he quedado dormida... que vergüenza.

-Riku, tu padre te busca- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Nana, qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella

-Viene a la fiesta, ahora vamos, el señor aguarda y se enfadará aún más de lo que esta.- respondió severa al final

-Adelántate, yo lo despertaré

-Muy bien, señorita- la mujer marchó nuevamente hacía la casa.

La chica se inclinó sobre él y lo zamarreó un poco. Con pereza él abrió sus ojos violeta hasta clavarle fijamente la mirada y sonrojarse. Ella se retiró un poco para que pudiera levantarse. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, hablaron:

-Debo ir a la casa, mi padre esta aquí.

Como respuesta, Dark emitió un pequeño sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido. La tomó por la cintura y se acercó. Ella por reflejo, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. La cercanía era mínima, cada uno robaba un centímetro al otro. Sus labios estaban a punto de besarse cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Señorita Riku...- dijo una voz masculina.

Se separaron con brusquedad por el sobresalto y descubrieron que era Hiwatari. Los hombres se dedicaron una mirada de profundo recelo.

-Qué sucede, Lord Hiwatari?- preguntó ella hastiada de las interrupciones entre ellos.

-Su padre la busca, me encargo la misión de venir a buscarla- respondió inflando el pecho

-Entonces debo ir...- dijo ella- hasta luego- lo saludo, atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras el hombre de traje verde prácticamente jalaba de ella, la chica mira hacía atrás como se alejaban. Él aun estaba allí de pie con la camisa flotando alrededor de su cuerpo. Satoshi miro la mano de la joven, donde aguardaba la rosa.

-La has conseguido- observó él

-Dark me la regaló- respondió casi en un suspiro mirando la flor.

Una vez dentro del salón, la chica saludó a su madre y a su padre, este último bastante disgustado por su tardanza. Se sentó en una especie de taburete y espero a que su progenitor hablará. El señor Harada se aclaró la voz y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a recitar.

-Riku, mi niña, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu compromiso e0stá disuelto? Quizás esta mañana, no lo entendiste.

-Padre, no comprendo a donde deseas llegar- interrumpió de mala manera

-No te pongas altanera, jovencita- la reprendió- a donde deseo llegar es comunicarte que te he arreglado un compromiso con Lord Hiwatari- finalizó sonriente

-Qué?- giró poniéndose de pie

-Los militares como él se casan con mujerzuelas- respondió- hasta me atrevo a decir que se casan apuradamente porque un hijo viene en camino. La mujeres como tú, con clase, estilo, hermosura y elegancia, se casan con hombres como Hiwatari.

-Dark no es así!- volvió a gritar

-No te atrevas a nómbralo en mi presencia, se hará lo que yo dicte y tu te casarás con el Lord.

-Jamás- se reveló ella saliendo de allí.

Corrió con las lagrimas rodando por su femenino rostro. No tenía idea alguna de adonde se dirigía. Sin intención entró en la caballeriza. Dark estaba allí, preparando a Wiz para partir. Ella elevó la mirada entre las penumbras, porque la noche estaba cayendo, y vio un reflejo violáceo. Avanzó casi a los tumbos hasta alcanzarlo. Lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuerpo de él, mojándole la camisa.

-Riku...- dijo él asustado- qué te pasa?- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella siguió llorando. De repente otro personaje arribó, nuevamente el Lord los interrumpía. Se acercó a ellos dando trancos, guiándose con la luz de un faro. Miró a Dark con enojo y luego con preocupación a Riku, que estaba abrazada al otro joven.

-Riku...yo sé que no soy él...- comenzó, señalando al de cabellos negro violáceo- pero no soy malvado...hasta podría ser él si quisieras...pero deja de llorar- la chica se separó un poco, en principio para respirar y por otro lado para responder.

-Riku, no comprendo nada- dijo Dark mirándola

-Mi maldito padre me ha comprometido con él!! Ha roto nuestro compromiso- respondió exaltada

-Cómo? Ha sido por mi culpa, por mi forma de ser, no es así?- el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahora ella no era 'suya', era de él, miró al hombre de ojos azules con profundo desprecio. Políticamente era un hombre soltero nuevamente, eso debía ponerlo feliz, pero no era el caso. Necesitaba pensarlo para encontrar una solución inteligente, que no fuera la que se le cruzaba por la mente como asesinar a Hiwatari a sangre fría. Se apartó de la chica un poco y montó su caballo, ella comprendió.

-Dark- lo llamó mientras él comenzaba a andar- yo te amo.

Él asintió y, dándole unos golpecitos a las correas de Wiz, salió de allí a prisa. Hiwatari posó sus manos en los hombros de Riku y ella se alejó con brusquedad. Entonces sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco la rosa, algo marchita, y se la mostró.

-Olvidaste algo?- preguntó sádico

-Damela- exigió ella

-Toma- en el mismo movimiento de dársela, la aprisionó contra él para luego, prácticamente, besarla por la fuerza. La soltó, dejándola algo mariada pero con el suficiente ímpetu para decir: _Te odio_. Él solo sonrió, como un padre le sonríe a su hijo cuando este hace algo simpático.


	7. Un domingo

**Capitulo 7: un domingo **

Dio algunas vueltas en su gran cama. Era de mañana. Es día de la semana correspondía al domingo, es decir, que debía ir a misa. Giró nuevamente en la cama, hasta quedar boca arriba. De pronto un peso a la altura de su pelvis. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y vio al peso. Ella estaba sentada allí, con un gran y pomposo vestido rosa con apliques de seda. Sonreía y con facilidad se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara. Lo besó y más luego se separó.

-Riku... qué haces?- le preguntó incorporándose un poco. La encontraba muy atrevida en esos instantes, allí en su cuarto, con aquel vestido subido hasta las rodillas y los hombros al descubierto.

-Me escape un rato, tenía tantos deseos de verte- respondió mirándolo a los

-Te van a matar si se enteran, más Hiwatari

-Cierra la boca y calla esas palabras- le indicó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Le sonrió.

-Me pasas aquellos pantalones, mi señorita aventurera- le pidió

-Muy simpático

Se puso de pie y le alcanzó los pantalones. Mientras ella se daba la vuelta, él saltó de la cama y se puso su vestimenta. Se acercó hacia la joven y abrazó por la cintura. Le besó la mejilla y permanecieron en silencio.

De pronto sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y desesperaron. Con dificultad, Riku se introdujo debajo de la cama, como cuando era niña y jugaba a las escondidas con las criadas. Solo veía los tobillos de Dark, que estaba abriendo la puerta con cautela.

-Ah! Buenos días, padre

-Buenos días, hijo, el señor Niwa ha traído recién esta carta para ti.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser

-No lo sé, pero parece que el matrimonio no le ha sentado muy bien, tenía la cara algo demacrada.- comentó retirándose.

Dark leyó el corto comunicado en silencio, mientras su compañera salía de allí abajo. Su expresión de tristeza se hizo presente, pero trató de disimularla al verla a ella. Estrujó el papel y lo dejó caer en su mesa de noche.

-Sabes...- titubeó- te invito a ir al lago, quieres?

-Esta bien...- respondió sonriendo

-Pero aún no me has dicho como llegaste?

-Pues verás, mi gran amiga, la novicia superiora Risa, está enamorada de uno de tus escuderos- pequeña carcajada- entonces me propuso venir aquí, utilizando la excusa de que yo venía de visita.

-De quien está enamorada?- preguntó curioso

-De Keiji

-No sabía que las novicias se podían enamorar- comentó mirando por la ventana.

-Oye! Yo era una novicia y me enamoré de ti.

El joven se sonrojó por la confesión. Se sentó en un taburete para poder ponerse el calzado, mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido frente al espejo de pie.

-Este vestido me lo regaló Hiwatari.

Escurriéndose entre las paredes lograron llegar a la caballeriza. Dentro de ella escucharon risitas, mientras avanzaban con cautela se encontraron con la cofia de Risa. Al final, tumbados en un montículo de paja, Keiji y Risa se besaban, sacándose parte de la ropa. Riku y Dark se sonrojaron incómodos y sacaron a Wiz a toda prisa.

Cabalgaban tranquilos, pero alguien los vigilaba por el camino de matorrales.

Una vez en el lugar, se sacaron los zapatos para poder meterse, pero Riku consideró que el vestido era muy lujoso para mojarlo. Por lo que lentamente se lo fue sacando, hasta quedar semidesnuda enfrente de Dark, quien al instante le puso su camisa.

Se remojaron largo rato, el clima caluroso se lo permitía. Al tiempo, el joven se tumbó bajo la sombra de un árbol, para observarla. Era un mujer hermosa y muy atractiva, encontraba excitante la situación de verla con aquel género pegado por acción al agua a su cuerpo. Se quedó dormido.

-Pero que lindos pechos tienes- dijo una voz masculina dirigida hacia la mujer, quien se inmediato los ocultó.

-Quién anda ahí?- dijo con temor.

-Je...- de entre los árboles apareció un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y ojos miel- eres una mujer preciosa

Riku tragó saliva retrocediendo.

-No, no- negó- si te alejas me encargaré de que él muera, y ganas no me faltan.

La chica giró con brusquedad y vio como dos hombres agarraban a Dark, imposibilitándolo de todo movimiento. Nuevamente giró, para ver que tenía a aquel hombre a pocos centímetro de su cuerpo. Emanaba calor, mucho calor.

La tomó por debajo de la cintura y ella comenzó a forcejear, pero él era muy fuerte. La giró, para que Dark la viera.

-Mira, Mousy- subió su manos de la cadera de la chica hasta sus pechos, ella comenzó a gritar.

De repente una flecha surcó los aires, clavándose en un tranco cercano. Todos miraron hacía una orilla. Hiwatari estaba allí con su expresión solemne y un arco en su mano. Krad expresó horror, dejando caer a la chica al agua.

-Señor Hiwatari, no es lo que parece...- comenzó con voz melosa

-Entonces qué es? Lo que yo veo es un abuso deshonesto hacía mi prometida.

-Su prometida, señor? Me han informado mal, creí que era de Mousy

-No- respondió mirando con desprecio a Dark, que se masajeaba los brazos y Riku estaba a su lado.- mañana pediré sus cabezas- sentenció dejándolos solos.

El Lord se sacó la capa que llevaba puesta y envolvió a la chica. Ella tembló un poco, mientras su compañero se ponía de pie. Los miró con cierto rechazó y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, hasta me ha mandado llamar y tú- miró a Dark- me debes un favor, pero de todas formas mañana me lo recompensarás

El joven de cabellos negros guardo silencio, desviando la mirada de la chica.

-A qué se refiere?- preguntó Riku

-No te le ha dicho?- preguntó Hiwatari embozando una sonrisa

-No

-Mañana parte a la guerra, junto con su amigo Niwa y otros... te daré 6 meses para volver, Mousy, sino me casaré con ella... solo 6 meses.

-Muchas gracias, Lord- dijo entre dientes- esto no es el adiós, sino el hasta luego, Riku... no llores- le consoló al verla que comenzaba a llorar

-6 meses- dijo ella- y una vida es lo que te voy a esperar- agregó motando en el caballo de Hiwatari, junto con él y su vestido.


	8. La mañana de una boda

**Capitulo 8: La mañana de una boda...**

Riku entró velozmente a su habitación seguida por Hiwatari, que se veía muy enfadado. Ella se detuvo en el medio de su cuarto y lo miró con temor. La cara del chico se torno algo macabra.

-Sólo mírate- señaló, empujándola hasta que se viera delante del espejo- estás mojada, a medio vestir y desalineada...pareces una mujerzuela- agregó con asco.

-Calla y no me juzgues- ordenó ella, girando para verlo

-Eres una deshonra para esta familia- sentenció caminando hasta casi acorralarla contra una pared.

-Cállate

-Vendrá ahora un doctor para revisar que aún seas virgen

-Aun lo soy

-Eso espero...sino será una terrible vergüenza para mi tener de prometida a una ramera.

La chica alzó la mano para darle un bofetón, pero él ágilmente se la agarró.

-No te atrevas, mujer- la empujó lo suficiente para que se de un tumbo contra la pared- ...ramera...- giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí.

Riku se deslizó hasta el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Más tarde entró un amable doctor que la revisó y confirmó lo que ella decía.

Aquellos seis meses pasaron lentamente. Las hojas de los árboles cayeron lentamente, las flores se desvanecieron de los prados verdes y la lluvia invadió el pueblo. Al poco tiempo empezó el invierno y con él la nieve.

La chica aun tenía con ella la camisa blanca y el vestido azul, que los mantenía intactos en una baulera de su cuarto.

Incentivada por el ejemplo de Riku, Risa dejó los hábitos al poco tiempo que comenzó la primera garúa y luego se casó con Keiji en un hermosa ceremonia. El señor Harada coronó la situación bajo el nombre de 'enfermedad de Mousy', por todas las mujeres caían en la redes de él y sus amigos.

Una fría mañana, la nana despertó a la jovencita, que aun dormía.

-Riku, despierta... no querrás llegar tarde el día de tu boda.

-Qué?- gritó ella despertando de golpe sintiendo el sudor frío correr por su cuerpo, rodó la mirada por todo el lugar, primero la cara de espanto de su nana ante su grito y más lejos un gran vestido blanco.

-Vamos, debes tomar un baño

-No, nana, diles que estoy enferma...no puedo casarme, no puedo

-Señorita Riku, es por el joven Mousy, no?

-Sí

-Pero la guerra se ha prolongado mucho...

-Él está vivo, lo sé...

Eriol entró en el cuarto donde estaba su hija y su nana. Las miró con tranquilidad y avanzó hasta ellas. Riku suspiró, sabía que le pediría que saliera de su lecho y se preparará. El hombre le hizo una seña a la mujer y luego se sentó en la cama. La nana salió de allí en dirección al baño, para prepararlo.

-Riku, hija mía, hoy es un día muy importante para todos, en especial para mí que tengo que entregar a mi pequeña.

-Padre...tu sabes que yo...

-Lo sé, aún esperas a Dark... pero me da ira saber que desperdicias tu juventud en él

-Es que lo quiero tanto...- suspiró

-Hija, creo que es momento de que lo sepas, antes que el secreto me carcoma.

-Qué sucede? Me dan temor tus palabras- subió las cobijas con miedo.

-La noche de carnaval, Yuji Mousy y yo fuimos hasta un bar porque sabíamos que Dark y Daisuke se reunirían allí... ellos dos habían estado un año fuera sin razón alguna, pero luego descubrimos el porque.... una apuesta...los dos habían estado un año matando, conquistando y amarrocando dinero.

-Oh, Dios mío...no es verdad... si los dos son tan gentiles

-Pero no finaliza allí, luego saldar la deuda, comenzaron otra apuesta: 'conquistar una mujer comprometida y a una novicia antes de la boda del joven Niwa' Dark perdió y tuvo que pagarle a Daisuke

-Es decir que yo... era parte de una apuesta- comenzó a llorar

-No llores, Riku, no lo merece... por eso siempre me opuse, pero estabas tan enamorada...eres tan joven- extendió la mano y con el dorso de la misma le limpió las lagrimas.

Con decisión salió de la cama y se encaminó hacía la puerta, luego de ponerse la bata. Giró en sus talones, para ver nuevamente a su padre.

-Entonces haré lo me corresponde...- abrió la puerta y se marchó hacía el baño.

La gran tina de loza rebosaba de agua, donde flotaban pétalos de rosas. Se sacó las ropas con ayuda de una sirvienta, a la cual luego le indicó que se fuera. Se introdujo con lentitud en el agua caliente y, una vez dentro, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Todo le recordaba a él, los pétalos que la rodeaban y se le pegaban en el cuerpo, el recuerdo de sus ojos, su sonrisa. Con furia se sacó las lagrimas y comenzó a enjabonarse. Una vez lista, salió de allí y se dirigió nuevamente a sus aposentos.

-La guerra, 2 días antes-

-Daisuke- gritó un hombre uniformado que luchaba contra otro- tengo que volver- le dio un último espadazo y lo mató- al pueblo, en dos días se casa Riku y debo evitarlo- siguió, venciendo a otro.

-Lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo, aplicándole unos golpes a su oponente.

Esa misma noche, envueltos en mantas oscuras, los dos mejores amigos escaparon de allí. Cabalgaron muchas millas, durmiendo en pequeños tramos, luchando con bandidos.

-Amigo mío, estoy echo un desastre- comentó el moreno, admirándose en un pequeño lago, donde paraban momentáneamente- sólo mírame- señaló, sus vestimentas sucias, su brazo y pecho tenían dos vendajes ya manchados de sangre, su pelo que alguna vez fue negro brillante, estaba opaco

-Realmente no estamos para presentarnos en una boda- respondió el pelirrojo, que estaba semicubierto de barro y herido en una pierna- pero debemos seguir, es probable que lleguemos en la mitad de la ceremonia.

Nuevamente montaron sus caballos, Wiz y Yuki, para poder seguir.

------

Nana entremezcló perlas en el cabello de Riku, que ya había alcanzado sus hombros. Para finalizar le colocó un largo velo de seda. La chica miró sin interés el ramo de margaritas y supuso que estaría gran parte de la ceremonia estornudando. Se levantó del taburete y la nana salió de allí para ir anunciar que ya estaba lista. Riku se miró en el espejo, estaba triste. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por embozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Ya habían pasado 6 meses y él no estaba allí, se suscitaban dos posibilidades: o murió en batalla o no recordaba que debía volver.

El padre nuevamente entró en cuarto para comunicarle que el carro estaba listo. Suspiró y con lentitud salió de allí.


	9. Sin rencor concebido final

Capitulo 9: Sin rencor concebido 

La marcha nupcial comenzó a entonarse en el órgano de la catedral. En las bancas, todos los presentes se ponían de pie para recibir a la novia. Riku iba del brazo de su padre y trataba de embozar una débil sonrisa. Al final de larga fila, su prometido la espera. Soñó despierta e imaginó que el pelo era negro, los ojos amatista y sonreía de manera seductora, entonces sentiría un pinchazo de celos al pensar que no solo le sonreía a ella, sino a varías mujeres más. Agitó con disimulo la cabeza y notó la realidad. El pelo era azulado, los ojos azul profundo y la sonrisa era gentil. Llegaron al final y su padre le besó la mejilla, para dejarla luego en el brazo de Hiwatari. Con el saludo del obispo, se dio comenzó a la ceremonia.

-Vamos, Wiz, amigo... no me falles- le susurró Dark a su cabello negro, quién relinchó y, sacando una inexplicable fuerza, corrió más aprisa. Daisuke le seguía el paso, montado en su fiel Yuki, su corcel blanco.

-Y tú, Riku Harada, aceptas a Satoshi Hiwatari con tu fiel y legitimo esposo, a quien juras amar en el sanidad como en la enfermedad hasta que...

-Momento!!- gritó alguien con furia, entrando sin autorización.

Riku sabía quien era, pero no quiso voltear, actitud que le sorprendió a su prometido. Miyuki ya se había puesto de pie y corría a Daisuke. Dark no comprendía porque ella no respondía.

Risa frunció el entrecejo, que había sucedido con su amiga que no reaccionaba. _Riku, reacciona!!Este hombre ha venido desde el campo de batalla solo por ti_, deseo gritarle.

La novia no aguantó más, por mucho enfado que tuviera, lo amaba y él había cumplido, cuando no tendría obligación de venir. Giró y lo vio, esperándola. Estaba en una estado deplorable, sucio y herido. Todos los presentes aguardaban en silencio la definición. Riku se soltó con gentileza de Hiwatari y le susurró un _lo siento_. Se sacó el velo y corrió hacía Dark, para abrazarlo con cuidado. Los que realmente conocían la historia, suspiraron aliviados.

-Perdóname por llegar tan tarde y en este estado- le confesó sonriendo.

-No importa, tan sólo que estés aquí es suficiente.

-Riku... yo he abandonado el campo de batalla, por lo que perdí mis cargos de jefe de pelotón, pero no importa

-D-dark- susurró ella.

Hiwatari había comenzado a caminar hacía ellos, pero Eriol se lo impidió. Lo miró toscamente y le dijo:

-Déjalo así...

-Pero, señor, ese hombre es...

-El que mi hija ama y él a ella...déjalo así...

Tiempo más tarde, Riku y Dark se casaron, en una gran ceremonia. Para sorpresa y agrado de algunas jóvenes solteras que asistieron, todos en la familia del joven eran similares lo hombres. Su hermano, por ejemplo, tenía el mismo cabello y los ojos color verde. Riku tuvo el agrado de conocer a su suegra, quien a lo largo del tiempo pasado había estado de viaje en las americas. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos color amatista.

Su vivienda era una casa bastante grande, cerca de la rivera. Tenía un bosque alrededor y un gran jardín en el medio.

Cierto día mientras paseaban por el pueblo, vieron en una vereda como pasaba caminando tranquilo Krad, quien se había escapado de la horca. Riku dio un respingó y se aferró con temor al brazo de su marido. Pero aquel hombre de cabellos rubios no iba solo, sino que Towa iba de su brazo sonriendo y hablando muy tranquila. Lo había olvidado, ellos estaban casados desde hacía tiempo. Pero de todas formas ese hombre le infundía temor

--La fiesta de carnaval, dos años más tarde—

La casa de los Mousy estaba llena de gente, era el carnaval. Una pequeña multitud bailaba en el gran salón, otros dialogaban felices en el jardín. La jóvenes Sakura y Haruko, hijas del mayor de los Mousy, jugaban con Daiki, el hijo de los Niwa, de un año de edad. Todos estaban felices.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, se escuchaba dialogar, casi discutir a dos hombres. Ambos de barba, uno de cabellos negros y ojos azules intenso y el otro de cabellos marrones y ojos grises. En brazos de uno, un bebé de 7 meses, que poseía un blanco camisón, y su corto pelo dejaba ver que era negro y sus ojos de un violeta intenso. Pese al dialogo de esos hombres, el varón se divertía con las barbas de ambos

-Caballero- decía uno, de nombre Yuji

-Físico o Filosofo- contestaba el otro, Eriol

-Militar

-Comerciante

-Lo que él desee ser- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta- dejen ya de tratar de determinar su futuro- agregó avanzando sonriente. El pequeñito estiró los brazos al verlo. El de barba negra se lo entregó con cuidado.- ven con tu padre, Daichi, deja que tus abuelos se maten en paz.

-Estas de muy buen humor, hijo

-Así es- respondió haciéndole morisquetas a su hijo

-Realmente, Dark, me sorprende que seas un padre tan bueno

-Gracias, supongo.

-Ah, aquí estaban..- dijo esta vez una voz femenina, era Riku- padre te está buscando mi madre.

-Oh, sí- le besó la frente a su hija y salió del cuarto, seguido por el señor Mousy.

-Nuevamente con si es caballero o estudioso?- preguntó acercándoseles

-Exacto- respondió, mirando el cielo estrellado

-Que sea lo que él desee ser- comentó ella, parándose a su lado

-Eso mismo digo yo... siempre y cuando sea mujeriego, como su padre

-Dark!- se quejó ella sonriendo- entonces lo meteré en un monasterio.

-No te atrevas...- respondió riendo.

Fin


End file.
